a story begins small
by penelope and isabelle
Summary: shizuo is in daycare and izaya enters as the new kid see what happens in this cute fluffy story that follows the two of them through school. this is also going to be the prequal to broken elevators so if you want to read that one look under my name. warning that story has one naughty chapter do not read unless you are ready to. otherwise peoples you may enjoy. -


Chp.1 how it all began

Shizuo sat at his table in daycare playing with blocks. He was alone. Nobody wanted to sit with him. He really didn't have any friends. That's how he liked it. It kept all of them safe from him. It also made it better for himself. Being bipolar is just too hard when you are a kid. Especially when no one knows you are, except your little bother. Kasuka, his brother, was the only other person he had told he goes into spontaneous rage periods. He put another block on the pyramid he was creating. Having friends didn't really help him all that much anyways. Emotions can just get in the way of having a semi normal life. He didn't need that. Not now, not ever.

The brown headed boy sighed. Would he ever be able to consider trying to have a friend? He was only five and next year he would have to start real school. Without any friends he may be in more of a tight place than with them. He picked up another block. This one was a light yellow color. This was a happy looking color. He wished his hair could be that color. The teacher walked over to his table again. She started to speak.

"Hello Shizuo, how is your craft going?" she seemed to ask this as if he was a pitiful creature, too frail to stand up for himself. It used to bother him but he knew it was only because he didn't have any friends. It wasn't like he had a chance to get one now.

"Fine Mrs. Maki." He said back to her in a soft voice as he picked up a new block and added it to his leaning pyramid. She seemed to smile at this with a half pitying look and then spoke again with some news that almost was scary to Shizuo.

"We have a new friend here today Shizuo, and I would like him to be in your group." She said beckoning to a skinny girlish look boy at the door. He stepped closer, a sad look on his face. "Now be nice and introduce yourself young man." The small boy looked up from his feet and spoke his name in barely a whisper. Shizuo heard him say his name was Izaya; the teacher on the other hand did not. He had to hear this new kid's name about five times because he was so quiet.

When the teacher finally decided to give up and walk away Shizuo was still silent towards the boy. He pushed his messy brown hair out of his face and, while continuing his blocks, watched the boy out of the corner of his eyes. Izaya picked up a block as well and traced a lopsided square on a piece of colored paper. Shizuo watched the boy get crayon markings on the block as he finished his building. It was then he finally decided to talk to this new boy.

"Hello," he said just loud enough for Izaya to hear him. "My name is Shizuo."

"Hi." Was all that the boy said but Shizuo could see a faint smile on the boy's lips. Shizuo blushed; this new kid was adorable and looked just like a little girl. Shizuo smile back and got a quick thought. 'Maybe this new kid could be my new friend' he thought.

"Um, by any chance would you want to be friends?" he blabbered out. He didn't speak much and this sentence was particularly long for him.

"Really?!" the boy asked in shock. He smiled, then calmed down. "Yes, please."

Shizuo was silent for a long moment. Then he held out his hand in a friendly gesture. Izaya took the hand and shook it softly and then gave Shizuo a hug. Shizuo was surprised, but eventually hugged back. The teacher saw this and smiled. She then looked at the clock, announced it was time for a nap and pointed to their mats.

Shizuo and Izaya picked up there mats and dragged them over to their corner to sleep. Izaya went to sleep almost as soon as he lay down. Shizuo couldn't get over the fact that he actually had a friend. He smiled, then felt something wrap around him. Izaya had hugged Shizuo in his sleep. Shizuo smiled even more happy and then drifted into a nice dream, the first good dream he had had in a while.


End file.
